


The Thing About Forever

by smolbeaneds



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Friendship, Hes a jerk, Hey folks, Hope you enjoy, Love, M/M, Older Richie, Orphans, Past, Reddie, Some Abuse, WOO, Younger Eddie, Younger Richie, don't mind me folks, eddie deserved better, ha hi, how ya doin, i miss stan, imma be soft in this fanfic, no pennywise, older eddie, present, reddieisreal, screw pennywise, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbeaneds/pseuds/smolbeaneds
Summary: “N-no..it’s fine..” He said, clearing his throat and pushing his big glasses up onto his nose. Eddie smiled awkwardly and slowly made his way around him, walking to his locker quickly.Why did he seem so familiar? Why was he so tall? And why were his eyes just as confused as his?That guy looked familiar. Very familiar. Strangely familiar.Eddie looked back at where he had ran into him but the mystery guy was gone.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

‘Try using telekinesis to push it off the fridge...’ Eddie thought to himself, staring down at the light blue cookie jar on the tall mountain before him. He stared at it for a good minute before bailing on that idea. He let out a small huff, looking at the counter beside the fridge. He took a deep breath, walked to the counter that was taller than him, and reached up. He couldn’t reach. As usual. 

“How the heck.” He whispered to himself, looking around for anything to help boost him up. A large book? A box? Chair. 

Eddie looked over into the dining room, the table filled with junk mail and trash. He spotted his small chair in the corner and smiled to himself. He quietly walked over to the chair and picked it up, taking it back over to the counter. He climbed up carefully, wobbling a bit when he stood up on the chair fully. 

‘Easy. Now get up on the counter and get your prize..’ Eddie thought, climbing up onto the counter. Once he succeeded at doing that, he proudly stared up at the cookie jar that was in his reach. He grabbed onto the jar and hugged it to his small form. 

Why did it suddenly get hot in here? Were his arms sweating? And is it me or is the cookie jar- “No!” Eddie yelped but the damage was already done. The cookie jar slipped from his grasp and crashed onto the floor, cookies and glass broken all over the floor. 

His little heart raced when he heard a door creak open quickly. Then the steps walking down the stairs and coming near him. He quickly tried to scramble off the counter, but he knew he would fall and hurt himself. He jumped when he heard a voice. But there wasn’t screaming. 

“Eddie! What the fuck? I told you not to do this again..” Richie whisper-yelled to him, walking to Eddie’s aid quickly. “I-I’m sorry..” He whispered, his body began to shake. “They’re going to kill me..” He said, tears filling his hazel eyes as Richie tip toed around the mess. “Eds..it’s okay..” he whispered softly, picking Eddie up off the counter and bringing him away from the glass. 

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LITTLE TWERPS DOING UP?” Barb yelled, barreling down the stairs. Eddie whimpered and grabbed onto Richie’s hand. “Go up to our room..I’ll be up there as soon as I can..” Richie whispered, trying to shoo Eddie away quickly. 

“No! They’ll hurt you a-again..they’ll break something this time..” Eddie said, pleading Richie to go with him. “BARB, GET YOUR ASS UPSTAIRS!” John yelled, coming downstairs after Barb. “I’ll take care of it..” John mumbled, walking into the kitchen. 

“Chee..” Eddie whispered but Richie pushed him away. “Go 

\----- 

Upstairs and get my watch for me please!” 

Eddie sighed out happily, shaking his head. “Yeah, Yeah Ma..” He said, making his way upstairs and to his moms' room to grab her watch. Eddie was now 18 years old and today is the first day of actual high school. He has never been in actual school before because he never preferred to go and sit in a classroom and have someone lecture from the beginning of class to the very end. Not only that but he couldn’t stand how nasty high schools are. 

Yes, he was a major germaphobe. Did he hate that he was? No, no he was not ashamed. He grabbed his moms watch, walking back downstairs. “Here ya go, ma..” he said softly, handing it to her and giving her a small smile. “Oh..my boy growing up and actually coming out of his turtle shellllll!” She cooed, pinching Eddie’s cheeks and he frowned a bit, pushing her hands away. 

“Don’t make me all embarrassed on my first day..” he said, grabbing his backpack and walking to the door. “See you when you get home? At 12? Or 11 tonight?” 

“11 tonight, sweetie! Have a great first day! It’ll be 

\---- 

Great! Just see if you can adjust to them, Eddie. Give this family a chance. I heard there was another little boy they were taking in too!” Mrs. Vermesia stated, fixing Eddie’s hair and his collar for him. “But what if I have nightmares a-and..what if they aren’t there like you are?” Eddie whispered, giving her the saddest eyes. 

“Sweetheart..” She cooed, cupping his face and planting a kiss on his head. “You’ll be fine..I promise” She said softly, handing Eddie his bag. He sadly took it and shrugged it onto his shoulder. 

“You’ll have fun..just remember what we talked about..” She said, leading him outside and to his new parents. 

“Hi Eddie..” Barb said, smiling and kneeling down in front of him. John also kneeled down by Barb and they both looked at Eddie with dearing eyes. “We have a prize for you in the car..” 

Barb walked over to the car and opened the car door to the back seat, making Eddie gasp when a small four legged animal jumped out the car. 

“A puppy!” 

\---- 

Eddie walked out of his house with confidence, passing by the big houses, the barrens, walked past the pharmacy. He passed by the pound where tons of puppies and dogs barked nonstop. Eddie smiled at the noise. He had a dog once. 

There were kids flooding in and out of the doors. Jocks, pretty girls, nerds. Everything he sees in movies about high school seems true. But this is just the beginning. He let out a shaky breath and confidently held his head high, walking through the doors. 

He made his way through the small crowds surrounding lockers, and everyone who were in small groups talking about. He looked down at is hand, making sure he has the right locker number. “Number 765.” He said, immediately getting bumped back by this tall, lanky wall? It felt like a wall- 

“Watch it!” The voice hissed, making Eddie step back and immediately begin apologizing. “I’m so sorry! I-I wasn’t looking..” Eddie said, meeting the stranger's eyes. 

But right when he met his eyes, he was speechless. The guy was also speechless because right when Eddie looked up at him, the guys eyes widened. 

“N-no..it’s fine..” He said, clearing his throat and pushing his big glasses up onto his nose. Eddie smiled awkwardly and slowly made his way around him, walking to his locker quickly. 

Why did he seem so familiar? Why was he so tall? And why were his eyes just as confused as his? 

That guy looked familiar. Very familiar. Strangely familiar. 

Eddie looked back at where he had ran into him but the mystery guy was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie looked into Richie’s eyes closely and he immediately knew that Richie remembered. 
> 
> “There was something going down with my stupid foster parents..they shot my dog..and they threatened to- 
> 
> Kill you” Richie murmured, his face softening and his heart leaping out of his chest. 
> 
> He found him. 
> 
> “Eds..?” 
> 
> “Chee..”

“Today is the first day of your senior year in an actual high school?” 

“Yes? Is that weird?” Eddie asked, turning towards the girl that sat across from him. “I mean..high school is hell. Especially here. We have idiots, bullies left and right.” She murmured, leaning back in her seat. He hummed a bit in response and sat up straighter as the teacher began to talk, putting his full attention on the teacher. 

“So today is the first day of school. But that doesn’t mean there isn’t going to be any work. This is only the beginning!” The teacher said, flashing a charming smile. “Now, open your books to page..uhmmm 12 please” 

Just as the teacher finished his sentence, the door opened and everyone looked at the door to see who was late on their first day. Eddie looked up after he found the page and immediately regretted it. 

“Sorry I’m late..had to take care some things..” The lanky boy said, making his way towards Eddie’s seat. Eddie’s heart fumbled a bit and he pretended to be interested in his book, waiting for him to pass. But he sat right behind Eddie. 

“Better be this once 

\---- 

Richie! I swear to god get down from there!” Eddie hissed, staring up at the big tree as the other boy reached for another branch. 

“Relax, Eds! Nothing to see here! I’m gonna be just like Tarzan!” Richie said, doing Tarzan’s gorilla noise and beating his chest with one hand. 

Eddie rubbed his temples and stared down at the tiny dog that was sitting by his feet. “Why is he an idiot..?” He whispered to Molly and she let out a small bark, making Eddie giggle. 

“Now..let’s see if-SHIT" Richie yelled, falling out of the tree and a few feet in front of Eddie with an oof. 

Eddie rolled his eyes and walked over, leaning down to meet Richie’s gaze. “This is why Barb calls you an immature dumbfuck everyday..right?” 

“Not really..Barb just hates both of us and John’s a dick. You know why he is though, right?” 

“No..why?” 

“Because dear old Johnny can’t fuck his dear Barb just right like I can..” 

Both boys bursted into laughter and soon enough, Richie dragged Eddie to the ground, 

“Richie! We can’t get dirty! You know how Barb gets!” Eddie scowled, pushing Richie’s hands off of him and laying beside Richie. They both sat quietly for a few minutes, watching how the wind tickled the trees, making the leaves laugh softly. “Hey..Chee?” 

“Yeah, Eds?” 

“Do you think we’ll ever have a happy ending..?” 

“Of course I do..we have our whole life in front of us..” 

“Promise if we both get split up that we will do anything to find each other..?” Eddie whispered sitting up to look down at Richie. 

“Why are you so worried all of a sudden, Eddie..?” 

“Because I don’t wanna 

\----- 

Lose you..’ 

Eddie felt like he had just gotten punched in the stomach. Was this Richie his Richie? The one that he met when Eddie was 3 and Richie was 5? The one that always protected him from anything that was happening with those so called ‘Foster Parents’? The one that Eddie lost long ago? 

“What page are we on..?” A voice asked behind him and Eddie stopped all movements. His breathing stopped, his whole body tensed up and he let out a small sigh. 

He turned to the boy and met his eyes, meaning to look down at the book but Richie’s eyes were making him mesmerized. Richie raised an eyebrow and a small smile tugged at the boy's lips. 

“Like what you see? In that case, I can show you some-Beep Beep Richie” Beverly said from across the aisle, making Richie look over at her. Eddie’s face began to heat up and he shook his head quickly. 

“No..we’re on page 12. If you weren’t late, you would’ve known that..” Eddie said, turning around before Richie had the chance to even look and or speak to him. 

\---- 

“Chee..?” 

“Hm?” 

“I’m scared” 

“Don’t be..I’m here with you. I will never let anything or anyone hurt you. As long as you’re with me, you’ll be okay.” 

“Okay..” 

Eddie curled up closer to Richie and he closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep. But laughter filled the house. Some crashing and banging were to be heard. Until the door opened. 

“Eddie..” John said, making Eddie sit up. 

“Yes?” 

“Come downstairs..I want you to meet some friends..” 

Eddie let out a small whimper and looked at Richie who was sound asleep. “Okay..” Eddie said, getting up from the bed and making his way downstairs with John. 

“Fellas!” John announced, pushing 5 year old Eddie toward the four grown men. “This is Eddie. My stepson..” He said, smirking a bit. 

Eddie waved a little then looked over at the clock. 10:45pm. He looked back at the men and they all were clearly drunk. And the way they were looking at him was no way to look at a child Eddie’s age. 

“Hey there little Eddie..wanna play some games with me and the boys..?” One of them asked, reaching for Eddie before something smacked the mans hand away. 

“Do not fucking touch him!” Richie yelled, making Eddie flinch and freeze up. Tears filled the boys eyes and he let out a whimper. 

“What the hell did you say to me?” 

“You fucking heard what I said! What are you? Deaf?” 

“You little bitch-” The guy said, punching Richie straight across the face. 

“Richie!” 

\---- 

“Howdy! Eddie is it?” Richie asked, sitting across from Eddie like this was routine for both of them. Like this happens every day at lunch. 

Eddie looked up at Richie and raised an eyebrow, slowly setting his fork down. “Eddie..yes. That’s me.” Eddie murmured, staring at Richie with a confused look. 

Richie smiled a little and set his tray of junk food on the table, opening a bag of chips and beginning to chomp down on a few at a time. 

“Do I know you from somewhere...?” Richie asked, suddenly turning all serious. 

“Maybe? I dunno..” 

“I swear..I would've remembered a cute face like yours..” 

Eddie’s whole face began to heat up and he met Richie’s eyes, narrowing them but they immediately turned confused. “What? Is there something on my face?” Eddie asked. 

“No..uhm how long have you had that scar on your neck..?” 

“Oh..it’s been there ever since I was young. Some things went down..” 

“What happened..?” 

Eddie looked into Richie’s eyes closely and he immediately knew that Richie remembered. 

“There was something going down with my stupid foster parents..they shot my dog..and they threatened to- 

Kill you” Richie murmured, his face softening and his heart leaping out of his chest. 

He found him. 

“Eds..?” 

“Chee..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! SO basically I made this fanfic yesterday but just posted it earlier this morning and made another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy! Feel free to leave comments and critiques below!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sure..?” 
> 
> “So the boy sticks his penis in her bellybutton! Get a load of that! It’s so cool and very true. We tested it out..” 
> 
> “What? EW!” Eddie expressed, pushing Richie a bit. “That’s so fucking disgusting..all penis’s look like worms..” 
> 
> “How would you know, Eddie Spaghetti?” 
> 
> Eddie’s face immediately turned a bright red and he shoved a pillow into Richie’s face, damn near suffocating him. 
> 
> “E-Eddie! OKAY I WAS JOKING!” Richie yelled into the pillow. 
> 
> This was going to be a long, weird life.

“Where’s Richie? Where is he? I w-want Richie!” 

Eddie screamed, trying to get out of the hospital bed. He pushed wires and cords aside, trying to make a clear path out of the bed until the doctors were called into the room. 

“Eddie. You need to calm down. We are trying to contact your foster parents to try and find Richie..” A nurse said, pushing him back down on the bed softly. 

But Eddie couldn’t function. What if Barb and John got to him and hurt him? Or possibly killed him? 

“Chee..” 

\---- 

Eddie let Richie grab onto his hand, watching as Richie began to tear up and turn all emotional. 

“Eds..I-I can’t tell you how much I’ve worried about you since that day. Whenever I came home and there was blood and broken glass..Molly..” He murmured, his knuckles turning white from how tight he was holding onto Eddie. 

Eddie whimpered as tears began to fall from his eyes, making his face begin to turn red. “I tried looking for you..when they took me to the hospital..” Eddie said, searching Richie’s eyes. “They said that they didn’t know where you were..I waited days, Rich..days. Until this woman that worked at the hospital took me in. But where the hell have you been? What happened to you?” 

“Well, when I got home to all that, I didn’t know what to do. The police were everywhere and eventually they took me to another foster home like 2 hours away from here..but I was adopted a year later. But trust me when I say this..I haven’t stopped looking for you.” 

Eddie’s face softened and he leaned over, cupping Richie’s face softly. “You haven’t changed..from the dumb jokes to the freckles spread about your cheeks..” Eddie said, pulling away with a smile. 

“Holy shit we have a LOT to catch up on..” Richie breathed out, running a hand through his curls. 

“Yes we do..” 

\---- 

Eddie hated his new foster parents. Not only were they hella shady, but they were too nice. 

Once Eddie stepped into the two story shithole, he knew it was over. The house reeked of cigarrette smoke and alcohol. The floors creaked with every light step. And the lights flickered every once in a while. 

“Is this house haunted?” Eddie asked as Barb and John walked in along with Richie now. 

“Haunted? Hell I hope not..” John said, going and plopping down on the couch. “Make yourselves at home! There’s coke, lemonade, and beer in the fridge. Snacks in the pantry. Take whatever you’d like!” 

Eddie looked over at Richie who immediately took that offer, walking over to the fridge and grabbing a beer. “Doesn’t that have alcohol in it..?” Eddie asked, walking after Richie. 

“Uhm..yes? But eh..who cares? They don’t apparently.” Richie stated, turning to Eddie once he opened the beer. 

“I’m Richie Tozier by the way. Aka trashmouth as the other foster kids called me..” 

“Eddie Kaspbrak. Also known as Eddie uhm Kaspbrak?” He said shrugging. 

Richie took a giant sip from his beer, looking at Eddie up and down before smiling at him. “Guess we’re brothers now..?” 

“Ew no..not brothers really..” 

“What? Why? Stepbrothers or something?” 

“No..I don’t think we should be like brothers..more like acquaintances? Friends? Amigos?” 

Richie hummed in response, putting his bag over his shoulder before holding out his free hand to Eddie. 

“Okay acquaitance, friend and or amigo! However you wanna call it..” 

Eddie smiled up at Richie and shook his hand. 

“Okay..” 

\---- 

The first night in that house was fucking terrible. Eddie couldn’t sleep. Barb and John’s room was just down the hall but it sounded like they were right next to their room. 

“Damn..I haven’t heard good sex like that in ages!” Richie whispered, making Eddie look over at him with a confused expression. 

“Sex..? What’s that?” 

Richie immediately froze and he smiled at Eddie softly, rubbing the back of his neck a bit. 

“It’s uhm..how you have fun! Another word for fun? Shouldn’t be telling you this since you are very young..” 

“Young? I’m one year younger then you! That’s not young!” 

“But still! I’m the older one and I know EVERYTHING! Like how a girl gets pregnant!” 

“Pregnant?” 

“How girls get the big stomachs and the baby things? Yeah! Wanna know how?” 

“Sure..?” 

“So the boy sticks his penis in her bellybutton! Get a load of that! It’s so cool and very true. We tested it out..” 

“What? EW!” Eddie expressed, pushing Richie a bit. “That’s so fucking disgusting..all penis’s look like worms..” 

“How would you know, Eddie Spaghetti?” 

Eddie’s face immediately turned a bright red and he shoved a pillow into Richie’s face, damn near suffocating him. 

“E-Eddie! OKAY I WAS JOKING!” Richie yelled into the pillow. 

This was going to be a long, weird life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Hope you guys have a great Veterans day! Enjoy this chapter and feel free to leave critiques and comments below! Thank you!  
(And I know I suck at this but you get the main idea :))


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He reached over for his phone and grabbed it, looking at who it was from. An unknown number. With that he unlocked it and went to his messages, pressing onto the thread. His eyes widened and his heart immediately began to pound out of his chest when he saw what the text said. 
> 
> 11:12pm goodnight, eds 
> 
> Eddie smiled a bit at the text and held his phone to his chest. 
> 
> It was going to be a long school year.

Eddie sat in seventh period, his mind all over the place with what just happened. He found Richie. His old best friend, protector and crush? 

Eddie thought about his deep brown eyes, his head full of curls and those lips. How did he get gifted with those lips? A small blush crept onto Eddie’s cheeks and he smiled a little. He was still in love with him after all these years. 

Eddie jumped when the bell rang and he quickly grabbed his bag and his binder, making his way out of his class. He walked to his locker and switched out binders, closing his locker and meeting eyes with Richie himself. 

“Hey! So uhm..wanna hang out today? You can come to my house and we can watch movies, catch up?” 

Eddie smiled up at Richie softly, leaning against his locker. “I can’t..my mom will seriously kill me if I don’t get home and tell her how the first day was..” 

“Oh..well are you walking home? I can walk with you-Richieeee!” 

Eddie looked over Richie’s shoulder to see who was calling Richie’s name. This girl with a short miniskirt and a crop top came over, hugging Richie and placing a kiss on his cheek. Eddie scrunched his nose a bit at the smell of her strong perfume and tugged his binder closer to his chest. 

“Oh, Meghan, hi. Uhm remember Eddie?” 

Meghan looked at Eddie and her face fell when she met Eddie’s eyes. 

“The one that you keep talking about?” She muttered and stepped closer to Eddie, putting on a fake smile and holding out her hand. “Hi! I’m Meghan! Richie’s girlfriend.” She said, basically yelling that she was Richie’s girlfriend to everyone basically on Earth. 

“Uh..hi?” Eddie took her hand and shook it lightly, pulling away first. “Well..I should start heading home. Mom and stuff.” Eddie said, walking past Richie and Meghan. 

“Eddie! Wait! How about tomorrow?” 

“I’ll think about it!” Eddie called out, walking out the doors of the school. 

\---- 

“And this is how you make an eagle!” Richie said, placing his hands in front of the flashlight to make the animal dance around on the wall. 

“Whoa..” Eddie murmured, smiling widely at how talented Richie was at making shadow puppets. It was Wednesday night and Richie wanted to do something else then read the same book over. Barb refused to waste money on dumb books when she pays for the T.V. 

But they rarely watch the television. They usually just hang around with each other and talk about things they can relate to. 

“Where did you learn how to do this? 

“One of my buddies at the foster home taught me one night..” 

Eddie watched Richie’s face fall at him mentioning his old friend. Eddie tilted his head and scooted closer to Richie, lightly putting his hand on Richie’s. 

“You were close to him..?” 

“Really close..we were more than friends though..” 

“More than friends?” 

“Yeah..we used to always kiss and cuddle..it was weird. But I felt comfortable with it. His name was Nick.” Richie murmured, turning off the flashlight. 

“You kissed someone? WHOA! You had your first kiss already?” 

“Yeah? I’ve kissed a lot of people! Not to brag but..” 

Eddie was amazed at this information. Eddie hadn’t even kissed anyone. He feared catching a disease or possibly dying from exchanging germs. 

“I’ve never kissed anyone..” Eddie said, looking up at Richie who had a surprised expression. 

“Not anyone? No one..?” 

“No? I’m only 7..” 

“So? Doesn’t mean you can’t kiss anyone! Do you wanna try?” Richie said, smirking and making kissy noises. Eddie scoffed and smacked Richie’s shoulder, shaking his head. 

“You fucking wish I would kiss you..” 

\---- 

Eddie couldn’t sleep. Now that Richie said he already had his first kiss, it began to bother the young boy. Why hasn’t he been kissed? Was he not worthy of exchanging germs with people that way? 

Eddie turned towards Richie’s sleeping form and watched how Richie breathed in and out softly. He looked so peaceful. The opposite of when he was awake for sure. But his eyes trailed down to Richie’s lips and he blushed. 

Was he seriously looking at Richie’s lips right now? What was HAPPENING TO HIM? Snap out of IT! 

Eddie huffed and turned away from Richie, curling up into a small ball. But he wouldn’t fall asleep. This began to eat at Eddie like a virus. 

“One day..” He whispered, letting sleep take over his body. 

Richie felt Eddie move away from his body and he opened an eye, wrapping an arm around Eddie’s small form. He tugged Eddie closer, turning Eddie toward him and letting Eddie’s body mold with Richie’s. 

“Richie stop moving..” Eddie murmured, slowly falling back to sleep. 

Richie snickered a bit, kissing Eddie’s forehead softly. 

“Goodnight, Eds..” 

\---- 

Once Eddie got home, he was trampled with questions by his mom later on once she got home about how school went and all that jazz. 

“Honestly..it was okay!” Eddie said, remembering Richie’s smile and him holding his hand at lunch like his life depeded on it. 

“I’m so glad it was sweetie! Have you eaten?” 

“Yeah..and actually I’m going to head to bed..long day!” 

“Of course sweetheart! Goodnight! I love you!” 

“Love you too, Ma..” 

Eddie replied heading upstairs and into his room. He closed the door and let out a sigh, making his way to his bed and turning on his lamp to do some reading. 

He picked up the book and began to read from where he left off in ‘To kill a mocking bird’ when his phone chimed. 

Eddie looked over at his phone which was charging on his nightstand, tilting his head. He has no friends. It isn’t any of his family members birthdays. Is someone dying? 

He reached over for his phone and grabbed it, looking at who it was from. An unknown number. With that he unlocked it and went to his messages, pressing onto the thread. His eyes widened and his heart immediately began to pound out of his chest when he saw what the text said. 

11:12pm goodnight, eds 

Eddie smiled a bit at the text and held his phone to his chest. 

It was going to be a long school year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my fellow reddie fans! It is I! A horrible fanfiction writer! Here to bring you another chapter! Thank you for leaving some kudos! Hopefully more will come as I progress more into this story! Feel free to leave comments and critiques below!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie looked over at Richie with soft eyes and he nodded a bit. “I’ll ask..where do you plan on taking me?” 
> 
> “Movies? Mall? Uhm Mini golf? Maybe a 5 star restaurant?” Richie said, winking. 
> 
> Eddie’s eyes widened at his last comment and he shook his head quickly. “This isn’t a date, Rich! It’s just us hanging out, alright? No need to take me to anywhere like overly expensive and stuff. We can just go to your house.” 
> 
> “Who said it was a date?” 
> 
> At that moment Eddie knew he fucked up.

Eddie was up and ready very early that morning. He was dressed in a pretty nice stripped shirt with jeans and he put on some converse with that. He was now in the bathroom, fixing up his hair in the mirror and spraying cologne on himself. 

Wait. Was he actually dressing up extra today just for Richie? Possibly. Eddie shrugged it off and made his way downstairs, grabbing an apple on his way out the door. 

Once he got to the school, he discarded his apple core and made his way up to the front doors of the school. He opened the door and found himself staring at Richie who was leaning against his locker casually, talking to someone. 

Eddie couldn’t help but smile. Richie was waiting for him. He does sort of seem like a stalker since Eddie hadn’t given him his number and Richie just somehow texted randomly. 

Eddie walked up to them slowly and Richie looked over at the shorter boy, a smile spreading across his face. Richie said bye to the person he was talking to quickly and walked to Eddie. “Hello, Eds..” 

“Hi, Richie.” Eddie breathed out, searching the taller boys eyes. 

“Why didn’t you text me back? Is it normal for random people to text and say goodnight eds? If so, I have a problem with that.” Richie said, letting Eddie pass by him and go to his locker. 

Eddie smiled a bit at Richie’s comment, opening his locker and grabbing his binder. “If that was the case, I would be sort of freaked out. But I didn’t text back because you’re honestly acting like a stalker.” 

“A stalker? Me? I ain’t no stalker here, partna! I just know the right people to get yer information..” Richie said in a cowboy voice, making Eddie roll his eyes. 

“Can you not pull Cowboy Carl with me right now? I have a stalker now!” 

“Well isn’t it your lucky day! Is this here stalker cute? Hot? Sexy as hell?” Richie said, wiggling his eyebrows and leaning in close. 

Eddie let out a laugh, pushing Richie back a bit so they weren’t so close to where Eddie would begin to blush. “Beep Beep..” 

\---- 

“One...two...three...DRAW!” Richie yelled, turning with his gun fingers and shooting at the chair a few feet away from him. “This town wasn’t big enough for the two of us, partna! I told you I am the sheriff of this here town..Cowboy Carl is rockin his boots! YEE-HAWWWW” Richie yelled, beginning to celebrate his unfair victory. Since he was indeed playing against a chair.

Eddie hummed quietly as he sat on the kitchen floor a few feet away from Richie, reading a book silently to himself. Eddie wasn’t like Richie at all. He didn’t really have an imagination as big and wild as Richie’s. And he couldn’t pull off those surprisingly good accents Richie had at all. And Eddie never preferred to play cops and robbers or anything crazy like that. He enjoyed reading most of all. This was a book he found on the shelf that looked like it hadn’t been touched in God knows how long. So Eddie decided to take it. 

Barb and John were pretty strict about what Eddie and Richie were allowed to do. They couldn’t eat until they were given permission to. They couldn’t touch their toys or go outside if they weren’t given permission to. They couldn’t BATHE or USE THE BATHROOM without getting permission. The first few weeks here were fine. Until Barb and John realized how much money it was to raise two children. From then everything began to go down hill. 

And now here they are. Scared as hell and they don’t know what to do. 

Eddie looked up at Richie and watched as he ran around the house on his pretend horse, making gun noises. He let out a small giggle, going back to his book before Richie came behind him and picked him up. “MY OH MY IS THIS A DAMSELL IN DISTRESS?” 

Eddie let out a squeal and tried to wiggle out of Richie’s arms, dropping the book. “Put me down, Richie! RIGHT NOW!” Eddie yelled, trying to act serious. 

“I will let down thy maiden if she gives me a smooch..” Richie hummed, hugging onto Eddie tighter. 

“A smooch? Who the fuck says smooch? And I am not a girl thank you very much! 

”You look like one, cutieeee” 

“Ew! Shut up! And while you’re at it learn new vocabulary! Seriously! Who says smooch anymore?” 

“Me! Now pucker up, buttercup!” Richie said, making kissing noises. Eddie giggled, pushing Richie’s face away. “Get away from me you walking disease!” Eddie said, wiggling out of Richie’s grip. 

Once Eddie got out of his grip, Richie was stiff and staring towards where the front door was. He heard a car door slam shut and his heart began to beat at a rapid pace. “What is it?” Eddie whispered. 

“They’re home. Here, grab your book and I’ll clean up the mess I made quickly..” 

Eddie nodded and grabbed his book, holding it to his chest as Richie put the chair back at the table and picked up anything he accidently dropped or ran into. 

“Cmon, Chee..” 

Richie walked over to Eddie and grabbed the smaller boys hand, taking him up the stairs and into the safety of their room. 

Richie tugged Eddie onto the bed and held him close, nuzzling his face into Eddie’s hair softly. 

“We’ll be okay..maybe this is just a faze for them..they’ll love us again soon..” 

Richie whispered, his black eye from earlier this morning beginning to throb. 

\---- 

Eddie sat at lunch that day, eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with carrots on the side. He didn’t really eat much at lunch because he never felt he needed to eat like a 3-course meal in an hour. He found it honestly very weird. 

He took a bite of his sandwich right as a pair of hands covered his eyes, making him smile a bit and put his sandwich down. 

“Please don’t tell me you’re a robber, stalker, and or a weirdo. Oh wait that’s Richie Tozier!” 

Richie scoffed and sat next to Eddie, their eyes meeting. 

“I’m not a stalker! I’m just curious about my little Eddie Spaghetti!” 

“Don’t call me that..” Eddie mumbled, wiping his mouth with his napkin. 

“So...about after school and hanging out..are you free?” 

Eddie looked over at Richie with soft eyes and he nodded a bit. “I’ll ask..where do you plan on taking me?” 

“Movies? Mall? Uhm Mini golf? Maybe a 5 star restaurant?” Richie said, winking. 

Eddie’s eyes widened at his last comment and he shook his head quickly. “This isn’t a date, Rich! It’s just us hanging out, alright? No need to take me to anywhere like overly expensive and stuff. We can just go to your house.” 

“Who said it was a date?” 

At that moment Eddie knew he fucked up. 

\---- 

It was a typical night at the hell house. Richie and Eddie couldn’t sleep from all the fighting and screaming. Eddie nuzzled close to Richie and tried to think of anything else that would distract him. Unicorns. Rainbows. Puppies. Richie’s lips. Candy. Disney-wait 

Richie’s lips? 

Eddie looked up at Richie with soft eyes and he sat up a little to meet his eyes. 

“Can I ask you something, Chee..?” 

Richie looked over at Eddie and he immediately got a concerned look, nodding. “Yes, of course..what is it..?” Richie said, sitting up straighter. 

“Why haven’t I had my first kiss yet? Am I not attractive enough? Am I not worthy of exchanging germs like everyone else does? What’s wrong with me..?” 

Richie shook his head slowly and took Eddie’s hand, looking at how hurt and weirded out Eddie was. The kissing conversation from the other night has probably been bothering him. 

“Nothing is wrong with you, Eds. You just haven’t found the right person to share that special moment with..” Richie responded, pushing a piece of hair off Eddie’s face. 

“But what if it doesn’t have to be a special person? Can I just y’know practice?” 

“Practice? With who?” 

“You..?” 

Richie’s breath got knocked out of him when Eddie said that. Edward actually said that. And he didn’t look scared to say it at all either. Richie’s heart began to beat faster and suddenly his mind was all over the place. He couldn’t even form words. 

“With m-me?” 

“Yeah? Is that a problem..? If so it’s fine I’ll just-No!” 

Eddie stopped mid sentence and Richie blushed furiously, rubbing the back of his neck. “No..I’ll help you practice..but I’m warning you. I am a very good kisser and I might sweep you of your feet..” Richie said, winking. 

Eddie rolled his eyes and scooched closer to Richie. “Yeah..yeah whatever.” 

Richie’s eyes widened again and he let out a shaky laugh. 

“Wait. Practice right now?” 

“Uh..I mean..are you tired?” 

“No..” 

“Are you scared to kiss me..?” 

“No..” 

“Do you want to kiss me..?” 

“Yes..I mean I want to help you and like this isn’t gonna get weird. I’ll be fine” 

“Okay..” 

Eddie leaned in towards Richie and the older boy gulped, leaning in also but pulling back a bit right when he felt Eddie’s breath against his lips. 

Eddie pulled back a little when he saw Richie back down and he sighed. 

“We can try tomorrow..I mean we don’t have to rush into this..” Eddie whispered, laying back down and curling up. 

“I’m good with that..just let me get my lips prepared..” Richie joked but Eddie didn’t laugh. 

\---- 

Richie opened the door to his house, taking a deep breath and sighing out happily. “Mi casa, tu casa!” Richie expressed, walking straight into the kitchen where his parents were cooking. 

“Hey, Richie! How was school, dear?” Mrs. Tozier asked and Richie smiled at his mom, nodding. “It was school..but remember my old pal Eddie?” 

“Eddie? Hm..the boy you always talk about constantly?” 

Richie’s face flushed. It was true. Ever since he lost Eddie that night he couldn’t not talk about him. He missed Eddie so much. It felt like he lost a part of his heart when he couldn’t find Eddie. It was a disaster. 

“Yes..but he’s here..” Richie said and looked back at Eddie with soft eyes, encouraging him to come into the kitchen. 

Eddie got the memo and he gulped, slowly walking to Richie. It was amazing how well they could both read each other. They’ve been able to read each other for years. Ever since they met, they learned how to communicate without talking much. Their eyes mainly did it for them. 

“Hi, Mrs. Tozier.” Eddie said, stepping beside Richie and Mrs. Tozier looked up, her eyes wide. 

“You found him? Oh my! That’s great Richie!” She exclaimed, washing her hands quickly and drying them, walking over to Eddie and cupping his face. 

“Mom..don’t make him uncomfortable-Oh..your eyes are so beautiful! Just as Richie said. A pretty blue color..and those freckles! Do you go out in the sun a lot?” 

Eddie’s face began to heat up as Richie’s mom examined his face closely. Did Richie talk about Eddie a lot? Apparently he did since his mom knows about his eyes and freckles. 

“Richie always did say my eyes were pretty..but they’ve changed a bit..” Eddie murmured, smiling weakly at her. 

“No not at all! You must stay for dinner! I’ve been dying to meet this Eddie boy Richie has been freaking out over all these years..” 

Richie went to say no since he thought Eddie might’ve been very uncomfortable and weirded out about how Richie’s mom knows this much information on Eddie. “No, mom it’s fine! He might have plans and-I can stay..” 

Richie looked over at Eddie and their eyes met again. Eddie gave him a reassuring nod with a small smile. 

“I would love to stay for dinner, Mrs. Tozier..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HelLoOoOoOoO! Here is another chapter! A bit longer, I would say but that is a good thing! Thank you for readingggg! mWaH


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie came back with a simple glass of water and froze when he saw Meghan and Richie basically glaring at each other like one of them could set the other one on fire if they stared long enough. “You heard me, Trashmouth! I’m fucking leaving! We’re through! You hear me?” Meghan yelled, grabbing her purse and jacket. 
> 
> She made her way towards Eddie and stopped in front of him, her nose bumping his. “Thanks for stealing my boyfriend, fairy. Now you’re gonna pay..” She whispered, bumping right into him as she passed, opening and slamming the door behind her. 
> 
> Eddie gulped at what she just said. What the hell is that supposed to mean? 
> 
> Eddie looked at Richie and he looked like he was stressed and very pissed off. Eddie slowly walked over and put a hand on Richie’s shoulder. “You..okay..?” 
> 
> Richie looked down at Eddie and his eyes softened, running a hand through his hair. “Yeah..just girl problems..but uh..wanna ditch this place? My mom made spaghetti and we can watch Twilight like you wanted..?” 
> 
> “Sounds like a plan, Chee..”

Mrs. Tozier was an AMAZING cook. Eddie was chowing down on the grilled chicken and sautéed vegetables like it was his job. Richie watched the younger boy eat with a small smile, beginning to eat his own chicken quietly. 

“So, Eddie! What do you plan on doing after high school..?” Mrs. Tozier askes, setting down her fork and wiping her mouth with a napkin. 

Eddie looked up at her then over at Richie who was also staring at him before replying sheepishly. Hopefully he had nothing stuck in his teeth. “Oh-uh I obviously want to go to college..and possibly become a nurse..” He murmured with a small smile. 

Richie hummed a bit as his mother gasped, clasping her hands together. “Oh that’s wonderful! A nurse! What made you want to become a nurse..?” 

Eddie met Richie’s gaze and Richie shook his head, knowing what Eddie was going to say. 

“I have always loved the hospital and watching the nurses do their job..I thought it was pretty awesome and I want to be there when people need my help..” 

\---- 

“Richie uh warning this is going to sting a lot-OW" 

Eddie sighed, rolling his eyes as he tried to tame the boy under him who was bleeding and bruised all over. “I told you it was going to sting, you big baby!” 

“Well you don’t always have to make me sting by using that medical alcohol bullshit! Alcohol is alcohol! You drink alcohol!” Richie exclaimed, watching Eddie put band aids on his cheek and arm. They became quiet for a while as Eddie began to work on Richie’s busted lip. 

Ever since Eddie brought up him kissing Richie, it’s been awkward and weird around the house. Eddie wouldn’t really talk to Richie as much as he used to. They have kept their distance because of how weirded out Richie was. He was being an idiot. He wouldn’t even crack random jokes or try to make Eddie laugh. 

He knew Eddie was either upset and or as weirded out as Richie. But honestly, Richie has thought about Eddie like that. His lips touching Eddie’s. His hands roaming the smaller boys hair. Eddie becoming his. 

Richie’s eyes drifted down to Eddie’s lips, his eyes softening and his heart beginning to ache. Why hadn’t he kissed him that night? Eddie was asking if Richie could help him. And Richie was being a weirdo about it. Eddie deserved better. And Richie planned to give it to him. 

Eddie finished with Richie’s lip and lightly began to put the Neosporin on the wound.“That should be good..and next time, don’t cuss John out when I do something wrong..” Eddie murmured and got up, going to put the supplies away under the sink. 

Richie sat there on the toilet seat, watching Eddie put the medical supplies away and make his way back over to Richie. “You okay now..? You’re not really talking..did it actually take John beating your ass to make you shut up? If so, he should do it more often..” Eddie joked, turning to walk out of the bathroom. 

Eddie’s eyes widened when he felt Richie’s hand grasp his wrist. Richie’s hand began to burn Eddie’s skin, making Eddie look back at him. “Eds..” Richie whispered, slowly tugging Eddie back towards him. Eddie gave in immediately, walking to fit in between Richie’s legs. 

Eddie’s face began to heat up and he gulped, searching Richie’s eyes to try to read what the older boy was thinking. Eddie’s eyes flicked down to Richie’s lips then back up to his eyes. 

“W-what is it, Rich? Something else wrong..?” 

“No..it’s just-I feel bad..about the other night..where you asked me to help you..I’m sorry” 

Eddie blinked a few times, watching as Richie apologized for not wanting to kiss him. Eddie quickly shook his head and smiled softly. 

“Oh. No seriously. It’s fine, Chee. I understand..” 

Richie’s eyes softened more, and he wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist, making Eddie turn a dark red. Eddie’s heart began to race as he watched Richie slowly stand up to tower over him. 

“Richie..” Eddie breathed out and wanted to back away, but Richie’s eyes were preventing him from even thinking. He could feel Richie’s heartbeat because of how close they were. Eddie let out a shaky sigh, staring up at Richie innocently. “What if I’m a bad kisser..?” Eddie asked, letting out a small laugh. 

Richie smiled and tilted Eddie’s chin up a bit more, so their lips were brushing against each other a bit. “I’ll just have to find out..” Richie whispered, putting their lips together softly. 

\---- 

“So we have Ghostbusters, Finding Nemo, The Breakfast Club uhhh basically every movie that has ever been made..” Richie said, looking through the DVD case and looking back at Eddie who was observing Richie’s room closely. 

There were posters of bands plastered all over the walls, cases and cases of books and Dvd’s, and a couple of trophies from when Richie was younger. It was honestly interesting. 

Eddie hummed at Richie’s comment then looked back at him. “What? Sorry I was just-Curious..?” Richie finished, walking over to Eddie slowly and smirking down at him. 

Eddie rolled his eyes before pinching Richie’s arm, making Richie back up a bit. “I was expecting posters of sexy girls in bikini’s and porn magazines left and right..not this! What have you done with my Richie..?” 

Richie laughed out and put his hand in Eddie’s hair, ruffling it. “God have I missed you..” 

Eddie rolled his eyes and looked down when his phone began to vibrate in his pocket, making him immediately dig it out of his pocket. It was his mom. 

“Sorry..I have to go but uh..we should do this again sometime!” Eddie said, putting his phone back and looking up at Richie. 

Richie’s face fell at the sound of Eddie going home. It was only 5! And Richie didn’t like sharing Eddie at all. Now that he has found him, he doesn’t wanna lose him again. He wants to be by Eddie’s side. 

“Can you hang out tomorrow? Or OH! There’s a party this Friday at my buddies place! You might know him? Bill Denbrough?” 

“Uh..I’m not really into parties..and I might have plans-Oh c’mon, Eds! For me?” Richie asked, bringing out the puppy eyes and making a sad puppy dog face. 

Eddie groaned a bit and rubbed his temples. “Fine! I’ll go..but if I get drugged and or raped, I’m sueing your ass..” 

\---- 

Richie was in paradise. No, No. In heaven. Ever since that day in the bathroom and they had their first kiss, this house has never been better. They sneak around as much as they can to occasionally ‘practice’ kissing and pretty much it turns into full on make out sessions. 

But since they were both young, it was all sloppy and slobbery. Richie had some experience since he has done this before. But Eddie on the other hand sucks at kissing. 

“Ow! Eds! You bit my lip again!” Richie whisper yelled, making Eddie sit back up on his lap, crossing his arms. 

“I didn’t mean to! I-I'm still learning, asshole! At least I don’t drool during this kind of stuff..” 

Richie rolled his eyes and tugged Eddie back down by the collar of his shirt, kissing Eddie softly. Eddie giggled into Richie’s mouth and pulled away, shaking his head. 

“I think we should stop..” Eddie whispered, wiping his mouth. 

“Why..? I don’t wanna stopppppp!” 

“Richie! My lips are probably purple!” 

“So? Just say that you were trying on lipstick! C’mon, sweet pea..don’t bail on me..” Richie whispered, booping Eddie’s nose. 

“Screw off, Rich..we are very young for this stuff and I obviously suck so stopppp!” 

“Fine, fine! Don’t come crawling to me when you get all horny-Richie!” 

\---- 

Eddie was actually doing this. He was invited to a party by his lifelong lover and he HAS to go. Or else Richie will come over to his house and suffocate him. But how in the hell does Richie know where he lives? Welp Eddie gave Richie his address because Richie has offered to come pick him up. Bad idea. 

Eddie tugged at his jacket softly and debated if he should keep it on or off. It took him at least 20 minutes of staring in the mirror with the jacket on. Then off. On. Off. On. Off. On. 

“Screw it, I’m going without it!” Eddie said, throwing the jacket on his bed and running downstairs when he heard the doorbell ring. “Coming!” Eddie yelled, grabbing his phone and wallet before walking to the door. 

He fixed his hair a bit and opened the door, the sight of Richie knocking the breath out of him. “You clean up nice, Eds..” 

Eddie hummed and smiled shyly, shaking his head. “You too, trashmouth..” 

Richie wore a black ACDC shirt with black skinny jeans, black vans and a leather jacket. (Emo Richie? I think yes.) 

“You ready to go? Or are you just gonna stare at me like I’m a piece of meat..?” Eddie asked, walking out of the house with jean shorts, a tie dye t-shirt and a few bracelets on his wrists. 

Eddie decided to dress his way to go to a party. He didn’t need to hide who he was. He was going to be who he wanted to be. 

\---- 

Richie was not staring at Eddie’s ass as the boy was dancing with Beverly and Stan. No he was not. Because he was not looking at all. 

“Cuh-can you s-s-stop staring at E-Eddie like he’s a piece of muh-meat, please..? Your girlfriend with buh-be here soon..” Bill said, taking a swig of his beer and keeping an eye on Stan to make sure he wasn’t going crazy. 

Richie scoffed and crossed his arms, his drink spilling on him a bit as he told his friends he couldn’t help it. Truth be told. Eddie had a nice ass. And EVERYONE knew it because this was the first time anyone had ever seen Eddie in shorts. Richie was so used to Eddie wearing shorts when they were kids because Eddie always thought his legs felt trapped in jeans. He wasn’t wrong. No one can trap those hot legs in jeans except Eddie. 

Beverly, Stan and Eddie continued to dance, stan grabbing onto Eddie’s hands and spinning him around a couple times. “Wow! You can dance, my friend!” Stan exclaimed, Beverly laughing beside him. “Richie said he was a catch! You should definitely hang out with us! I dunno why Richie didn’t introduce us earlier!” Beverly said, smiling. 

Eddie was having a good time. He hasn’t had fun like this since the night him and Richie snuck out to a party when Eddie was nine. The night before Richie lost Eddie. 

Eddie wheezed out a bit and held onto his chest. “I’m gonna go get a drink..” Eddie said, making his way out of the crowd. 

“Eds! Where you off to? Not leaving already, are you!?” 

Eddie turned to where Richie was yelling and his heart sank. Meghan was in Richie’s lap, kissing all over Richie’s neck. That made Eddie very uncomfortable. He smiled a bit and shook his head, not even forming words. 

He continued to walk towards the kitchen, trying to take that image out of his head. Richie was his first. Eddie was the one who was there when Richie couldn’t sleep. Eddie was there when Richie got beaten like a punching bag. Eddie was there. Always. 

Little did Eddie know, Richie was trying to pry his unworthy girlfriend off his body to go help Eddie. TO go protect him from anything that could happen. 

“Babe..stop..I want you..” Meghan whined, holding onto Richie’s shirt before Richie tore her hand away from his shirt. “Can you just let go? I don’t want you all over me right now!” Richie said, slightly raising his voice but not too much to where he would draw attantion. 

“Why..? You’ve never acted this way until..until that little faggot came to our school!” She spit back, crossing her arms and standing up. 

Richie’s eyes basically turned dark immediately and he could feel his blood beginning to boil. 

“What the hell did you just say..?” 

Eddie came back with a simple glass of water and froze when he saw Meghan and Richie basically glaring at each other like one of them could set the other one on fire if they stared long enough. “You heard me, Trashmouth! I’m fucking leaving! We’re through! You hear me?” Meghan yelled, grabbing her purse and jacket. 

She made her way towards Eddie and stopped in front of him, her nose bumping his. “Thanks for stealing my boyfriend, fairy. Now you’re gonna pay..” She whispered, bumping right into him as she passed, opening and slamming the door behind her. 

Eddie gulped at what she just said. What the hell is that supposed to mean? 

Eddie looked at Richie and he looked like he was stressed and very pissed off. Eddie slowly walked over and put a hand on Richie’s shoulder. “You..okay..?” 

Richie looked down at Eddie and his eyes softened, running a hand through his hair. “Yeah..just girl problems..but uh..wanna ditch this place? My mom made spaghetti and we can watch Twilight like you wanted..?” 

“Sounds like a plan, Chee..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Here is the new chapter! Hope you like! Please leave comments and thank you for the kudos! <333333


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “P-Please..don’t make me mention it..I don’t know who it was!” Eddie snapped, pushing Richie away a bit. 
> 
> “What did they say, then?” 
> 
> “T-That Barb and J-John owe them money..” 
> 
> Richie’s eyes widened and they both looked back at Barb and John, wide eyed. 
> 
> “The fucks going on here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So sorry it took forever to update! :)  
here she isss!  
leave comments below

Richie and Eddie ended up watching Twilight because Eddie complained that if they didn’t, he would be mad. So Richie obviously gave in just for that reason. Totally just for that reason. 

They were currently sitting on Richie’s bed, searching for another movie to watch before Eddie’s phone began to vibrate. Eddie sighed and picked up his phone, looking at the caller ID. “It’s my mom..I think I have to go..” 

Richie had his eyes on Eddie the whole time and he sighed. “Can you not stay..? You’re allowed to stay, Eds..” 

Eddie smiled a bit, standing up and stretching. “I can see if I can..but if I can’t, can you drive me home..?” 

“Of course..” 

Eddie hummed and excused himself, walking out of Richie’s room. 

\---- 

Eddie was about to have an asthma attack. Richie was now at school It was his first day. Barb and John said that only one of them could attend school and Richie said he wanted to since Eddie was basically a school freak anyway. 

But now Eddie was alone at the house. He hasn’t been alone EVER in the existence of them being with Barb and John. 

But luckily he had the day basically to himself. 

He spent most of it reading, drawing on some crumpled-up mail and napping occasionally. 

Did he miss Richie? Of course he did. 

But he had to be a big boy now. Learn how to stay home by himself and to be brave. Eddie was now cuddled up with Richie’s pillow, his eyes closed as he tried to calm himself down for a cat nap but he couldn’t. ‘Go to sleep..go to sleep..go to sleep!’ 

His eyes snapped open when he heard loud banging at the front door, making him jump up. “Richie?” Eddie whispered, looking at the clock but it read 12:25. Barb and John were both at work. And Richie wouldn’t be out of school till 3. 

Eddie made his way downstairs, flinching when he heard the person on the other side pound on the door. He wouldn’t dare open it. And it was supposedly a stranger. Molly let out a small bark beside Eddie, making him jump. 

“BARB! JOHN! GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU OWE US MONEY!” 

Eddie’s eyes widened as the door began to be pounded in. They were going to come in here. And god knows what they were going to do to Eddie when they saw him. 

\---- 

“Do you need a bigger shirt..? Or is that one okay?” Richie called outside of the bathroom door, playing on his phone happily. Eddie was going to stay the night. And Richie’s heart was doing flips. 

He was so ready to cuddle with the little twerp. He hadn’t held Eddie like that in so long. 

He looked up right when the bathroom door opened to reveal a red faced Eddie. Richie tilted his head and his eyes trailed down. Oh shit- 

The shirt Richie gave him only went down to his thighs. How was Richie going to sleep now. 

“Do you have uh-shorts on under or boxers?” Richie asked, his face beginning to turn red also but he immediately tried to shake it off. 

“Yes! Yes, I do! Hell! Why do you care pervert?” Eddie snapped, walking over to the bed and getting into it. 

Richie laughed out lightly and got into bed beside Eddie, grabbing the remote. “What movie next, Eds?” 

“Hmmm..how about The Lion King..?” 

“I thought you’d never ask..” 

\---- 

Eddie was now watching as the random people at his doorstep were going through plenty of stuff, damaging and wrecking up the place like that. 

He didn’t know what to do. He never learned the number for the police and Richie told him once, but he couldn’t remember. 

“Where is Barb and John..?” The guy asked, glaring down at Eddie who gulped at the eye contact. 

“They are both at work..” Eddie whispered, backing up into the wall. “Where do they work? I need to know where!” The guy yelled, slamming his fist against the wall. “I d-don't know!” Eddie yelled back, his whole body beginning to tremble. 

“Well you better know soon..” 

\- 

Eddie fell asleep not even twenty minutes into the movie and Richie was stuck having to hum along to all the tunes from The Lion King. 

He was gonna be stuck humming that for the rest of the week. He rolled his eyes at that and looked over at his sleeping friend, his eyes softening at Eddie’s sleeping form. 

Eddie was curled up as always. In that tiny tiny ball of his. His breathing was so steady, so gentle. Relaxing. Richie watched the small rise and fall of the blanket, his heart melting more at every breath. 

Richie shook his head and grabbed his phone after he turned off the TV, scrolling through instagram before Eddie began to let out small whimpers and whines that Richie knew very well. 

Nightmares. 

Richie looked back at Eddie with sad eyes, setting his phone aside and taking Eddie into his arms slowly. He brought Eddie’s head to his chest and began to murmur soft whispers to Eddie. 

Eddie’s noises soon came to a stop, his body curling into Richie’s. Richie smiled and tucked Eddie’s head into his chest, humming a soft tune. 

“Nobody’s ever going to hurt.. 

\---- 

you, Eds..” Richie whispered, hugging Eddie’s trembling body to his own. 

“Who scared the hell out of you, Eds?” He repeated when Eddie didn’t respond, whimpering when he heard the car doors slam. They were home. 

“P-Please..don’t make me mention it..I don’t know who it was!” Eddie snapped, pushing Richie away a bit. 

“What did they say, then?” 

“T-That Barb and J-John owe them money..” 

Richie’s eyes widened and they both looked back at Barb and John, wide eyed. 

“The fucks going on here?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked the first chapter! More to come everyday! Hopefully! I want this to be an amazing story and I'm trying my best! Feel free to leave comments below! MwAh


End file.
